Like In A Dream
by juju888
Summary: 3x09. Somewhere, in another part of the town, two people were about to be together, again. NH story. My vision of what should have happened this night..
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, this is my first story in English and I'm a little scared because I'm french and I hope you will understand everything. It ain't finished because I wanted to know what you guys think first before writing more. If I made some mistakes please tell me. Hope you'll like it and please, leave me some reviews. ;)

**Like In A Dream.**

Calm quiet night in Tree Hill. The most dangerous man of the town was becoming Mayor as his soon-to-be-ex-wife was running away, bringing a dirty secret with her. Lucas Scott was discovering something he didn't know what to think about as Brooke Davis, his complicated love was trying to fix the mess she did between them. Peyton Sawyer, the punk-rock cheerleader, was fighting with her dark side for knowing what decision to make about her biological mother. But in another part of the town, two people were about to be together, again.

"Haley, stay with me tonight?" Nathan asked her, looking shyly at the beautiful young woman standing in front of his bedroom's door.

"I was hoping you would say that." The blond girl answered and with a smile on her face, she slowly entered the room before closing the door behind her.

She stayed a few seconds in front of his bed, trying to look into his eyes, not knowing what to do but he made the first move and started to walk over her, leaving a very close distance between them. Reaching her hand, he interviewed theirs fingers together, gently squeezing hers before bringing them to his mouth where he softly kissed each of her fingers as she left him take control of what was going to happen. _He forgave me, he forgave me._ _I can't believe this is happening._

Nathan slowly ran his other hand down the side of her face, softly stroking her cheek as Haley closed her eyes at the contact before feeling a hot breath just a few millimetres to her. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting deep blues eyes which where staring at hers, obvious lust and love in them...

_Like it ? Hate it ? Please Review.. :)_

* * *

**Okay, here an update. I write it on the same chapter because it's following the scene. Anyways, I will need help for update my story because I have some problems for update the chapters so if someone can help me it would be really nice. Thank for the one who alert my story but please, just leave me some words. I'm french and it's really hard to write a story in English for me and I really need some support.**

He finally leaned up and she again closed her eyes when his lips softly touch hers.

"Wait." Nathan pulled back with a shocked expression on his face. What the hell ?! " Are you sure about that ? Because I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret it. It will hurt me too bad so if you're not sure I should go now. I understand if you change your mind and I'll wait as long as you want, until you're ready for us again. And I.. Why are you smiling ?"

"You're cute when you get nervous." He teased. Haley blushed and smiled at him, her eyes not leaving his. His hands fell to her waist and he pulled her to him, loving the way her body was pressed again him, a feeling he didn't have since a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. Nathan lifted her up and she laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the hardness of his erection directly against her core. He carried her to his bed and fell on it with her on top, straddling him.

Nathan moaned when she began to move herself on top of him, the delicious friction turning on even more than he already was. Taking control, he flipped them over so he was on top of her and sliding his fingers along the hem of her shirt, he quickly lifted it up over her head, leaving her in her jeans and a tiny black bra. He unclasped it by the front, revelling her full breasts to his hungry gaze. He took one of her erect nipple in his mouth as his hand slowly massaged the other one, making her moaned in delight. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her hand which had just taken his hard crouch underneath his boxers.

She gave it few strokes before taking his pants and boxers off, his free erection still throbbing in her hand. Nathan seemed to stop thinking and he didn't even realized when Haley softly pushed him on his back, resting beside him, her hand still pumping him, helping herself with the precum extracted from the tip of him. Haley's head came to him and she left kisses along his erection before taking just the tip of him, making Nathan moaned out loud.

"Fuck Hales.." She sucked harder when he shoved himself even further into her sweet mouth and before she knew it, he shot down her throat all he had in long hot spurts, screaming her name all over. Haley lifted her head up, looking shyly at him while licking her lips. "Haley, god baby, I missed this so much. C'mere." He took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the lips ending the kiss only minutes after when the need of air became to strong to ignore.

"Nathan…" Haley panted when en suddenly unbuttoned her jeans and take it off with her panties. His hand came to her core, running his fingers along her folds.

"You're so wet baby. Is that for me ?" He asked her, looking her as she arched her back against his fingers, her eyes closed, her mouth in a perfect "O".

"Baby, open your eyes. Answer me, is that for me ?" He repeated.

"Yeah.., it's for you. Only you. Please, Nathan!" She begged. He moved on top of her, raising his weight on his elbows looking the girl underneath him with pure desire. Haley looked at him when she realized he didn't make a move since a few moments and she lost herself in his blue eyes until she felt him sliding his erection along her core before entered her in one long trust, still not breaking the eye contact. He began to move within her, keeping a slow pace, wanting it to be unforgettable, her moans of pleasure turning him on even more.

All his memories suddenly came to him. Everything that happened since she came back to Tree Hill came to his head: their tutoring sessions, their first kiss, their first fight about Lucas, the day he saw her tattoo, their marriage, Chris, the tour. The angst he kept buried on him came to the surface and unconsciously, his trusts became harder and faster. He sped his pace, moving furiously in and out her, buried himself as deep as he could as he thought about all the pain she gave him by leaving him alone.

He finally came and collapsed on top of her. He realized short moments after that Haley was shaking and horror took him at the realisation of what he just did. She was crying. She put her arms around her to cover herself as he sat down on his bed. He tried to take her hand but she just stood up, putting her clothes on, still crying.

"Hales, I'm so sorry." Nathan said, standing up and putting his boxers on. He made his way to her and softly touched her shoulder.

"Don't. Just don't." And with that, she walked away, leaving him alone, trying to understand what had just happened.

Please review :)

* * *

Juliette


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Here an update. I know it's short but I prefer write short update it easier and the chapters will be longer step by step. Thank you so much for the reviews and fir the ones who didn't all understand, don't worry, everything will be explain later and I hope this chapter will help you too. I also wanted to tell you that I'm going in holiday for two weeks so there won't be any update for a moment. Sorry about that but I'll update as soon as I could. Now Enjoy everyone ! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

"Haley! Where were you ?! You look like shit." Brooke Davis screamed to her best friend when she entered the apartment but her expression softened when she saw the look Haley gave her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked when Haley headed to the bedroom without a word. She closed it behind her, leaving a confused Brooke in the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Nathan entered the small place, not even knocking.

"In the bedroom. What the hell is going …" She didn't have the time to finish her question; Nathan ran over the door, entered the room and slammed it behind him, leaving a confused and angry Brooke in the kitchen.

"Haley." Nathan whispered when he saw her lying on her bed, her back to him.

"Leave me alone!" She cried her voice in a whisper.

"Please Haley, just let me explain..." Nathan tried.

"Let you explain what?" Haley exploded. "That you don't know what happened, that you were another one, that you didn't realize what you were doing and if you knew you could change the fact that you fucked me like if I were a whore? Because you did. You hurt me physically Nathan. You put all your hate for me in sex and I felt it. I can't be with you. You can't really forgive me. You just can't. What you did tonight show me that. You will always hold what I did against me. We can't be together anymore. You're not ready and maybe you won't be ready at all. I never want to be treated like this again. I thought you forgave me, I thought we were going to make love but you… you just fucked me hard and it had hurt me. Go, Nathan. Just go."

"Haley!" A voice screamed.

"Go!"Haley begged.

"Haley, wake up!"

Haley opened her eyes and she realized what happened. That was a dream. A horrible dream. And of course it was. She knew that even if Nathan didn't want to be with her at the moment. He couldn't do something like that to her. He was mad but he loved her and she knew it. She hoped it. She sighed heavily before get up and get dressed. Today is going to be a long day she thought to herself.

Yes, today was going to be a long day. Tree Hill population was going to vote for the new mayor. Haley thought about Dan Scott. How could he seriously be the mayor? Life would be a nightmare with him. And what about Nathan? She would kill just for knowing what Nathan's feelings were. She missed being with him. He used to tell her everything was wrong, how he felt and what he wanted. Now she didn't know anything about him and sometimes she didn't know if all of this was worth the pain.

When she entered the kitchen, Brooke had already left. She had decided to forget about Lucas for one day and she was working for her new fashion clothes 'Clothes Over Bros'. Haley smiled at that. If she could forget Nathan for one day, God she would. Because at the end of the day, she realized that thinking about him every minutes of the day was exhausting. Hopefully, she was going to the studio today and even if Chris would be there, she arrived to escape her life when she sang.

Haley took her car keys before slamming the apartment door behind her. Today was going to be a long day and she knew something was going to happen…


End file.
